You Found Me
by X-Padackles
Summary: Bella est depuis quelques temps devenue le souffre douleur de l'un de ses camarades de classe, Jacob Black. L'arrivée de nouveau venue va-t-elle y changée quelque chose ? PDV Bella. All Human
1. Synopsis

_Bonjour/Bonsoir est bienvenue a tous. Ceci est l'une de mes premières fics, ai-je droit a un peu d'indulgence ? Dans tout les cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il risque d'y avoir ( Baah, moi est les règles de grammaires ne somme pas très amis... ). J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine, étant donner qu'ils seront assez long ( Je prévoit toujours environ 10 page OpenOffice. ). Voilà, j'ai fini ma petite tirade ^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne ( Ou mauvaise :s ) lecture._

_Oss._

* * *

**Synopsis :** (Isa)Bella Swan, 17 ans, est depuis quelques années devenue le souffre douleur de l'un de ses camarades de lycée. Jacob Black. Ce dernier trouve un plaisir sadique à la faire souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. L'arrivée de nouveau venu va-t-elle pouvoir y changer quelques choses ?


	2. La routine

Chapitre 1 : La routine.

_Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..._

J'ouvre les yeux, ou je ne les ouvrent pas ?

« Bellaaaaaa, debouuuut. »

Pas vraiment le choix...

« J'ariiiive, papa ! »

Je me décide a bouger et me dirige vers la salle de bain. La suite, les filles, vous la connaissez... Lavage, coiffage et habillage. Non, il n'y a pas de partie maquillage, enfin, disons que ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'habituel chez moi.

Une fois tout cela terminer, je descend rejoindre mon père, Charlie. C'est un père formidable, si l'on ne tient pas compte qu'il est le chef de police de la petite bourgade qu'est Forks. J'avais quitter ma mère, Renée, il y a maintenant deux ans. Pourquoi ? Phil. Qui est aujourd'hui officiellement mon beau-père. Je ne l'aimai pas, et c'était réciproque. Il a très vite réussi a me faire effacer de la vie de ma mère pour l'avoir a lui tout seul. En fin de compte, c'était pire que ne pas l'aimer. Je le détestai. Mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas se qui m'attendais en venant m'installer ici. Si j'avais su, j'aurai endurer dix fois les remarques blessante de Phil. Mais j'aurai de toute manière fini ici, car ma mère était décédé il y à maintenant tout juste 7 mois. Elle me manquait. Mais je devait être forte. Pour moi. Pour elle.

J'arrivai dans la petite cuisine que ma mère avait autrefois repainte. Essayant de rapporter un peu de son extravagance a travers ses peintures.

« Salut, papa. » Dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur le front.

« Salut, ma chérie. Bien dormi ? » Me demanda-t-il en me souriant.

Je traversai la pièce en embarquant au passage un bol et un paquet de céréale qui trainait sur le plan de travail, pour ensuite venir m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de celle de mon père.

« Ça va. »

Avec Charlie, il ne fallait pas s'attendre a de grand débat sur la Chine dès le matin. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et il faut dire que je n'étais pas du genre a meubler la conversation non plus. J'étais plutôt réserver, voir carrément timide. Je reportait mon regard a la petite horloge chat au dessus du frigo. 7H44. Oh mince !

Je finissait rapidement mes kellogs et buvait une gorger de jus d'orange dans le vers de Charlie, avant de me lever et poser mon bol dans l'évier. Temps pi, pas le temps de faire la vaisselle, je la ferai ce soir. Je remontait les escaliers aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettais sans m'étaler, et prenait mon sac poser sur la chaise de mon modeste bureau et refaisait le sens inverse en manquant de renverser le petit pot de fleur qui tenait miraculeusement sur un petit tabouret sur l'une des marche de l'escalier.

« J'y vais papa, je suis en retard ! » Criai-je en refermant la porte d'entrée.

« Ne roule pas trop vite. » Entendis-je, la voix de Charlie étouffer par le mur.

C'était dans ces moments là, que je n'aimais pas le Chef Swan qui sommeillait en lui. Comme si dans mon antique chevrolet je pouvait dépasser les cinquante !

Heureusement pour moi, le lycée de Forks ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez moi. J'arrivai donc sur le parking à 7h57. J'avais tout juste le temps de courir jusqu'au casier pour prendre les manuels dons j'avais besoin pour ce matin.

Angela, la seul personne vraiment amical de ce lycée m'attendais quand j'arrivai, essouffler.

« Salut, Bella. Panne de réveil ? »

Je tournai ma tête dans sa direction et fixai ses yeux rieur qui se cachait derrière d'énorme lunette.

« Pas vraiment, plutôt envie de rester au lit. » Souris-je.

Elle rit.

J'avais a peine terminer d'installer mes livres qui ne rentrai pas tous dans mon sac sous la main que la cloche retentissais dans les couloirs rempli d'élève.

Je suivais Angela, qui nous dirigeai dans notre salle de maths. Arrivée devant la porte, une grosse masse noir passa devant en me bousculant brutalement. Mes livres tombèrent par terre. Je m'abaissait pour les ramasser, en sentent encore la douleur dans mon épaule. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Jacob Black. La terreur de Forks High School sans toute sa grandeur et... musculature. J'avalai péniblement en me relevant. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de m'épargner aujourd'hui.

« Oh bah alors, Swan ? Pas bien réveiller ? » Dit-il moqueur.

Je ne répondais pas. J'avais déjà fait les frais quand j'avais essayer temps bien que mal de me défendre.

J'entendis les rires gras de sa bande. Une fois sûr qu'il était rentrer dans la classe, je relevai enfin les yeux pour croiser les regards d'excuse de Jasper et Rosalie Hale. Bien que ces derniers fasse partie de son groupe d'amis de Jacob, il ne se moquait pas ouvertement de moi. Mais ne faisait rien pour m'aider non plus.

« Viens Bella. Ne fait pas ce plaisir a Jacob. » Dis doucement Angela en me tirent la manche de mon pull. Je la suivi dans la classe et nous allâmes nous placer au dernier rang. Notre place habituel.

L'heure de maths se passa rapidement. Je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention. Je repensai a toute les vacheries don Jacob Black était capable de me faire, ou les insultes qu'il me disait sans le moindre remord. Mais que lui avais-je fait pour qu'il me déteste a ce point là ? J'avais sûrement une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. C'était évident, il n'y avait qu'a regarder les filles qu'il côtoyait. Ça allait de la blonde sculptural – Rosalie et Tanya Denali, à brune rebelle et hautaine – Laurene Malory et Jessica Staneley.

La cloche sonna une nouvel fois annoncent la fin du cour. J'attendais que tout le monde sorte, en particulier Jacob, pour essayer de m'éclipser incognito.

« On se voit à la cantine. » Me dit Angela.

Les maths et la littérature était les deux seul matière que nous avions ensemble.

« Oui. »

Je sorti enfin de la salle et parti pour mon cour suivant.

J'eus beaucoup de chance. Je ne recroisais pas mon tyran de la matinée. Néanmoins, c'est en traînant des pieds que je me rendais au self. L'endroit ou il ne me louperait pas et ou il aimait me ridiculiser.

J'entrai dans la file d'attente et prenais un plateau que je remplissais plus que nécessaire. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, j'avais appris a surcharger mon plateau si je voulais avoir la chance de manger quelque chose. Je repérai Angela assise sur l'une des tables de la cantine qui me souriait. Je remarquai aussi Ben, le petit ami de cette dernière a l'opposer, accompagner de Mike Newton. Le garçon le plus détestable derrière Jacob. J'espérai secrètement qu'ils ne viennent pas manger avec nous.

Je marchai lentement dans la direction d'Angela en essayant de ne pas faire tomber mon plateau. En plus de Jacob, ma maladresse légendaire n'était pas en reste pour me mettre la honte. Une fois arrivée a bon port sans accident notoire je m'installait.

« Comment s'est passée ta matinée, Bella ? » Demanda Angela.

« Pas trop mal, je ne l'ai pas croiser du matin. » Dis-je en commençant a manger une petite part de pizza.

« Cette histoire devient complètement ridicule. » Soupira Angela. « Tu devrai en parler a ton père... Ou au moins a un adulte qui pourrai trouver une solution. Autre que de se faire martyriser par Black. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Me renfermai-je.

Mon père avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Et puis... J'osai espérer. Égoïstement. Que Jacob se trouverai une autre personne a maltraiter. Comme ça, il me laisserai tranquille pour de bon.

« Tu es une vrai tête de mule ! »

« Merci du compliment. » Soufflai-je. « Maintenant, changeons de sujet je t'en prie Angie. »

« Je ne pense pas pourvoir. Bella, Jacob arrive. » Murmura Angela en se concentrant sur son repas.

Oh non. C'est repartie.

« Swan ! Que m'a tu ramenée là ? »

Je sursautai quand je senti les deux grandes paluches du géant s'abattre lourdement sur mes épaules. Mais quand allait-il enfin me ficher la paix !

« Sert toi. » Dis-je d'une petite voix. Avec la boule dans ma gorge, impossible de pouvoir riposter.

« Cool. T'a pas besoin de bouffer en plus. T'a un sacrée gros cul. » Ricana-t-il.

Je serrai la mâchoire.

_Ne pleurs pas ! Tu mesure 1m63 pour 55 kilos, c'est mathématiquement impossible que tu sois en sur-poids ! Pleurs pas je t'en conjure !!_

Trop tard. Je sentais mes yeux s'embuer et piquer. Je les frottaient rapidement avec mon doigt.

« Chiale pas, t'es encore plus moche ! »

S'en était trop. Ça y est je craquai.

Je me relevai rapidement et m'enfuyais dans les toilettes. J'actionnai le robinet d'eau froide et m'aspergeai le visage avant de le relever et de m'observer dans la glace.

Black avait raison, j'étais moche. Ou tout du moins, banal. Ma peau était blanche, diaphane, blême. Mes lèvres n'était pas ultra pulpeuse à cause du gloss. Mes yeux était couleur chocolat, tous se qui a de plus courant. Mon nez ressemblai à... Un nez. Mes sourcils était légèrement épiler – Angela s'en m'était un point d'honneur. Le tout encadrer dans des cheveux brun, onduler qui descendait en cascade jusqu'en bas de mes épaules. J'étais plutôt mince, molle, je n'avais rien d'une sportive. J'étais aussi musclée qu'une spaghetti. Oui. Banal et ordinaire.

Je me passai de l'eau froide une dernière fois avant de me redresser.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu tienne compte de se que te dis Jack. »

Je me retournai vivement pour voir a qui cette voix appartenait. Rosalie. Je ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle était entrain de se repoudrer le nez.

« J' essaierai de m'en souvenir. » Dis-je sèchement. Je regrettai aussitôt de lui avoir parler sur ce ton. Après tout, elle ne m'avait rien fait.

Elle me sourit gentiment. J'essayais de le lui retourner, mais il devait plutôt ressembler a une grimace.

Je ne m'attardai pas et levai le regard vers la grande pendule sur le mur. 13H20. J'allais vers mon cours de biologie avancer. J'aurai un peu d'avance mais ce n'était pas grave. J'aimai beaucoup cette matière et était heureuse d'avoir une heure de ce cour par jour.

Une fois installer a ma place, je déballait mes affaires. J'étais aussi contente de pouvoir tout étaler. J'étais la seul de la classe a ne pas avoir de partenaire de labo. Qui voulait s'asseoir a coter du souffre douleur de Black ?

« Mademoiselle Swan » Me salua le professeur.

Je relevai les yeux, surprise. Je ne l'avait pas remarquer.

« Oh, désolée M. Molina. Je ne vous avait pas vu. » Dis-je, embarrassée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Isabella. » Dit-il en riant. « J'aurais un petit service a te demander. »

« Oui ? »

« Mmh, demain nous accueillons de nouveau élève qui arrive d'Alaska. Ils sont trois. Deux d'entre eux vont être dans la même section que toi, et l'un des deux va être en programme avancée, et comme tu es la seul a avoir une table disponible je le placerai avec toi. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aimerai que tu lui prête tes notes pour qu'il puisse les reprendre. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Euh, non. »

« Parfait, merci Isabella. »

« … De rien ? »

Il me sourit et retourna a ses notes, a mon instar. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie se déclencha et tout les élèves entrèrent dans la classe.

Les deux court suivent passèrent assez rapidement. Je retrouvai Angela au casier.

« Enfin terminer ! »

« Ouais » Répondis-je en souriant.

J'étais en train de farfouiller dans mon casier quand une quelque chose frappa fort sur ma tête. Je portai ma main juste au dessus de mon oreille droite.

« OUTCH !! »

Les rires autour de moi fusèrent et Jacob me bouscula durement pour la deuxième fois, me faisant atterrir sur mes fesses. Les rires redoublèrent en intensité.

« Oups, j't'avais pas vu... Pourtant on peu pas te rater vu la tronche que t'a ! » Se moqua-t-il.

Je me relevai, en essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Je regardait autour de moi. Certain avait l'air compatissant, d'autre, complètement hilare.

Qu'es que je n'aurait pas donner pour pouvoir lui rendre la pareil, ou que quelqu'un se charge de lui réglée son compte pour moi.

« Ça va, Bella ? » Me demanda Angela.

« Super ! » Rétorquai-je, acerbe.

« Il faut que tu l'dise Bella ! Tout ça va mal se finir ! »

« Laisse tomber Angie. Ça lui passera. »

« Ça lui passera ! Ah ! Laisse moi rire ! Ça fait un an qui te pourri la vie et tu ne dit rien ! Tu refuse que je t'aide ! Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il te fait souffrir ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Je n'ai rien demander à personne ! » M'emportai-je a mon tour.

C'est d'une démarche furibonde que j'allais en direction du parking, rejoindre ma vieille chevrolet. La seul chose dont j'aurais pu me moquer de Jacob, était sa voiture, une vieille golf orange, encore plus mal en point que la mienne. Mais je n'étais pas la mieux placer pour essayer de le rabaisser. Moi non plus je ne roulait pas sur l'or. Mais d'après se qu'en m'avait dit mon père – du moins, que j'avais pu lui soutirer vu son horreur des cancans de petite ville, c'est que Black vivait dans un minuscule chalet au bordure de la Push. Dans la réserve Quileute. D'ailleurs, je ne voyait pas pourquoi il venait m'emmerder a FHS ( Forks High School ), la Push avait leur propre lycée à ce que je sache.

J'avais aussi appris que sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture. J'avais moi aussi perdu ma mère est ce n'était pas pour autant que je m'en était pris à un innocent sans raison, simplement pour me soulager de la douleur de la perte d'un proche. Cette excuse n'était pas valable. Son père, Billy, quand a lui avait depuis été cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Il paraissait même que c'était cette brute de Jacob qui en prenait soins. Billy était amis avec mon père. Il allait souvent à la pêche ensemble. C'était le seul véritable amis qu'il ai en faite. D'où l'une de mes raisons de ne pas dénoncer Jacob. Pendant une petite période, j'avais même eu pitié pour lui. Il n'avait plus sa mère et un père important. Mais ce temps là était résolue depuis longtemps.

Maintenant, je savais que je haïrai Jacob Black pour le restant de mes jours. Il transformai mon existence en enfer. Mon quotidien en calvaire. Je n'essayai même plus de comprendre ce qui le poussai a me faire tant de mal. Mais j'étais persuader qu'un jour, quelqu'un lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce. Et je lui donnerai toute mon estime.

Malgré toute les excuses qu'on pouvais lui trouver, une chose était plus que sûr dans ma tête : Jacob Black avait un sérieux problème d'ego !

La pluie me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Je m'installai sur le siège conducteur et démarrai. J'allai arriver devant l'allée de chez moi quand je me souvins. Mince !! Charlie m'avait demander d'aller faire quelques courses !

Je faisait demi tour sur le rond point a l'autre bout de la rue et parti pour le supermarché.

Une fois les courses faites, je rentrai chez moi. La voiture de patrouille n'étais pas devant. Étrange. Charlie n'était pas encore rentrée. Sûrement une affaire qui prenait un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Bizarre quand même.

Je garai ma voiture a la place habituel. La pluie tombai de plus en plus fort. Rien de très étonnant a Forks, petite ville ou il y pleut au moins 360 jours par ans. Sans exagération aucune.

Je m'affairai en a ranger les courses quand j'entendis la voiture de Charlie s'engager dans l'allée. 17H50.

J'entendis ses pieds traîner sur le plancher. Son arme de service se poser contre le mur et son coupe vent dégoulinant au porte manteaux.

« Bella, t'es là ? »

« Dans la cuisine. »

« T'a été en couse ? »

« Oui. »

« Que ferai-je sans toi ? »

« Tu mourrai de fin ou d'intoxication alimentaire. » Ris-je.

Le seul plat que Charlie savait cuisiner était les œufs. Je me demandai encore comment il avait survécu pendant mes 16 ans d'absence sans crise de fois. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

« De bonne humeur on dirait »

« Ça peut aller » Si tu met a part les humiliations en publique a cause du fils de ton meilleur amis !

« Je peut finir de ranger si tu veut. » Me proposa-t-il.

« Oui. Comme ça je pourrai aller faire mes devoirs et me laver. »

Je montai dans ma chambre et commençais mes devoirs. Ça ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps. Le devoirs de littérature était assez simple. Une fois terminer, j'allais prendre une douche. J'étais envelopper dans ma serviette quand je remarquai une petite marque violacée sur mon bras. Jacob n'y avait pas été de main morte ! J'avais un bleu. Je continuai mon inspection quand je me souvins de ma tête. Je tâtai prudemment l'endroit du choc. MMH !! Roh ça fait mal ! J'avais aussi une bosse.

J'en avais marre, marre, MARRE ! Quand me foutrai-t-il la paix ! Quand il m'arracherai un bras ? Où alors quand mon corps serait tellement bleu qu'on ne me reconnaîtrai plus ? Angela avait raison. Cette histoire finirai mal. Il fallait que j'arrête de me laisser faire. Je n'en étais pas a ma première tentative, et tous avait lamentablement échoué. Il m'arrivai même parfois d'imaginer quel phrase je pourrai répondre pour lui rabaisser son caquet. Mais dès que je me retrouvait en face de lui, tous se que je réussissait a faire c'était pleurer. Parce que toute ses insultes me faisait mal. Tout ses coups me rongeai de l'intérieur.

Dès le commencement, je n'avais rien oser dire. J'aurai du. Maintenant tout le monde savait que j'étais faible et méprisable et pathétique. Je n'avais même pas de partenaire de labo ! Ah si, le nouveau. Sa me faisait une belle jambe ! Je ne savais même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon, bien que j'aurai aimé que ce soit une fille. De toute façon, il saurait très vite qui j'étais. Jacob se ferait une joie de leur faire une démonstration privée. Aucun doute la dessus.

J'arrêtai de me lamenter sur mon sort et me mettait en pyjama. Il fallait que je fasse a manger. Un steak suffirait. Charlie n'était pas difficile. J'avais de la chance d'avoir une père comme lui.

Quand je passai devant le salon pour pénétrer dans la cuisine, il était allonger devant sa télé. Match de baiseball. Génial. Encore une soirée plateau télé a l'horizon.

Une fois les deux steak cuit et les pâtes prête, mis dans deux assiettes. Je mis le tous sur un plateau repas et allait dans le salon. Je posai le plateau sur la table basse et m'installai dans le canapé en penant mon assiette.

Mon père se redressa et fis de même.

« T... é...N...g ! » Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Je ris

« Quoi ? »

Il avala.

« J'ai dit : Tu es un ange ! »

« Oh... merci »

Nous rîmes.

Une fois le repas terminer, j'allais faire la vaisselle et repartais dans le salon.

Je profitai de la pause publicité pour poser la question qui me trottai dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure, mais je n'avais pas oser interrompre son match.

« Oh faite papa, pourquoi t'es rentrée tard aujourd'hui ? »

« Il y a des nouveaux venue en ville. J'ai été leur rendre visite comme le chef de police se doit. Ils sont très sympathiques. Le père est médecin a l'hôpital. Ils on trois enfants. Je crois même que y'en a de ton âge. »

« Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler au lycée. Un d'entre eux va être mon partenaire de labo. Dit, tu sais pas si ce sont de fille ou des garçons ? »

« Il y a deux garçons et une fille. Les deux plus jeunes son jumeaux. Très gentil comme jeune. »

« Ah, Ok »

Le match reprenait et j'avais mes réponses. Pourvu que ce soit la fille qui soit avec moi en biologie !

« Je vais me coucher, papa. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit ma puce. »

Je lui fit la bise et montait a l'étage.

Une fois affalée sur mon lit, je n'arrivai pas a trouver le sommeil. Je regardai fixement la photo poser sur ma table de chevet, éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Sur le clichée, on y voyait moi et ma mère, quand j'avais 12 ans.

A cette époque tout allait encore pour le mieux. J'étais heureuse. J'aurais tellement aimée avoir une vie de famille normal. Que l'on vivent tous les trois encore ensemble, que ma mère ne soit pas morte. Que Phil ne soit jamais entrée dans sa vie. Que Jacob ne soit jamais entrée dans la mienne.

Ma mère disait toujours qu'il fallait faire avec se que nous avions. Je pense que jusque là je ne l'avais pas trop déçus. Mis a part cette fichu histoire avec Black.

J'imaginai dès fois comment elle aurait réagis, si elle avait su. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle aurait pris tout ça en mais depuis belle lurette, en mère surproductrice qu'elle était. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement. Elle me manquai.

J'avais réussi a avancer sans elle. J'y arrivai toujours, mais c'était dure. Très dure.

Le temps guéri les blessures, c'est vrai. Mais pas entièrement. Je ne peut pas m'empêcher, en voyant cette photo d'avoir les yeux qui brille et mon esprit voyager loin dans le temps. Essayer de m'accrocher au moindre souvenir.

La peur d'oublier un jour son sourire, où le son de sa voix me terrifie. Mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. C'est se faire du mal pour rien, parce que je ne pourrai tout simplement jamais l'oublier. Elle fera toujours partie de moi.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que je m'endormis enfin.

_Voilà le premier chapitre ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. J'avais prévu de le poster la semaine prochaine mais vu qu'il es fait..._

_Merci pour vos review sa m'a fait plaisir (^^). Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre et je m'en excuse._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Oss_


End file.
